Shameless
by EtherealSighs
Summary: El deseo les quemaba por dentro. Sasuke/Ino.


**Nota de la Autora:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Mashashi Kishimoto. Menos la historia eso me lo atribuyo a mi misma.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje muy malsonante, con peligro de que te exploten los ojos aderezado con un lemon fuerte y no recomendado para mentes puras y castas.

**Especial dedicación a: **Una de mis mejores amigas, conocida aquí como Soulness Puppet, que me incitó a escribir este fic. Sé que sin ella y sus ideas jamás habría escrito nada como esto.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind<em>

_On miss nothing, miss everything_

_I'm miss fortune miss so soon_

_I'm like a bottle of pain_

_Miss matter you had her_

_now she's goin' away_

Miss nothing, The Pretty Reckless

* * *

><p>Botella de absenta en mano Uchiha Sasuke contempló a las bailarinas de cancán que se movían en la pista como perras en celo en busca del mejor amo. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su atractivo rostro. Era tan asqueroso verlas restregarse y coquetear con hombres viejos y fofos que supo al instante que ninguna de ellas estaba a su altura.<p>

Nunca lo estaban.

Solo hubo una.

Una vez

_Está muerta._

El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en él y con cinismo pensó quién sería el encargado de llevarle a su hotel esa noche. La pasada fue Suigetsu, uno de los encargados de velar por la seguridad de las bailarinas, de las zorras, como Sasuke, en sus momentos de cabrón empedernido, las denominaba. Decir que Suigetsu, con su sonrisa de tiburón hambriento, velaba por su seguridad era mentir, descaradamente.

Claro que lo hacía.

Pero algún aliciente tenía que recibir.

_Le ponían las pelirrojas._

Quizás el encargado sería Juugo, quién se encargaba de vigilar que todo estuviera en su sitio. Un hombre tranquilo y pacifico que nunca se metía en problemas. Claro, hasta que se cabreaba, y entonces el infierno llegaba al burdel, pues ni siquiera las más allegadas a él se escapaban de algún que otro golpe. No es que fuera el dueño del local ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se encargaba del orden, eso es todo.

Le temían y le adoraban por igual.

Pero él tenía un único deseo.

_Destruir a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa gran y sucia familia._

Sasuke acarició el puente de su nariz con disgusto pues había visto, con el rabillo del ojo, que una de las bailarinas se acercaba a él dispuesta a pasar, según los rumores, una noche de placer inimaginable, de ese placer que solo puedes leer en las novelas más románticas y mentirosas de todos los tiempos. La bailarina era castaña, con dos infantiles moños a ambos lados de su cabeza, los labios pintados de rosa fucsia y un vestido de color magenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Pobre ilusa.

Sasuke no la tocaría.

_Ella solo sería otra prostituta que volvería a su cama sin placer pero con el ansiado dinero._

La observó durante unos momentos, los suficientes para darse cuenta de que ella se acercaba a él porque no había encontrado al que verdaderamente buscaba. Sasuke la había visto tantas veces en los brazos del otro hombre que se preguntaba que narices hacía ahí, con una sonrisa que para nada era insinuante y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato divertido?-susurró, en lo que parecía ser un tono de voz sensual pero que solo se quedó a las puertas. Todo era tan decadente que incluso Sasuke sintió pena por ella. Pero solo unos segundos.

Era un cabrón.

Desheredado.

_Solo había conocido una vez, tiempo atrás, lo que era sentirse querido. O deseado._

Se levantó de su asiento, bruscamente y la cogió una muñeca, separándola de su cuello al instante. Con una sola mirada de sus oscuros y fríos ojos Sasuke se la llevó de allí sin decir una sola palabra. Ella le siguió, no sin antes mirar un momento el burdel, quizás esperando encontrar unos ojos más pálidos pero igual de fríos que la mirarían con un hambriento deseo. Pero no encontró nada de lo que estaba buscando. Solo la firme sensación de que esa noche dormiría sola.

El mayor temor de todas era ese.

Dormir solas.

_Como pajarillos asustados que buscan el calor en otro cuerpo._

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel de Sasuke que estaba justo en frente del burdel pues le gustaba pasar allí las tardes y las noches y por las mañanas simplemente disfrutaba bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que la inconsciencia llamaba a sus puertas. Entonces Sasuke se sentía menos miserable y más vivo, pero cuando despertaba era el mismo cabrón de siempre.

-No te desvistas. Pasarás la noche aquí. Toma tu dinero.- el tono de Sasuke no fue ni amable ni culpable, estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción y de humanidad. La bailarina tuvo miedo por unos instantes. Pero las palabras de él la descolocaron.

Nunca había conocido a nadie así.

Tan miserable y tan inhumano.

_Creyó ver en él algo que no existía. Su corazón._

-No le contarás a nadie esto. A ojos de todos yo me he acostado contigo. Y si me entero de que tú lo desmientes te aseguro que matarte será lo mejor que pueda hacer contigo- siseó esta vez con frialdad y crueldad sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Ella retrocedió asustada, algo en él la incitaba a salir corriendo y a buscar el refugio en los brazos de su otro amante y descargar en su regazo las lágrimas de puro terror que amenazaban con correr su maquillaje.

Sasuke no esperó respuesta de ella, sino que ignorándola por completo se tumbó en el sofá, dispuesto a pasar otra noche, acompañado pero totalmente solo.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Sasuke era eso.

A pesar de ser un hijo de puta era un caballero.

_Daba igual que de sus labios solo escaparán palabras mezquinas e hirientes._

* * *

><p>Esa fue su rutina durante días, semanas y meses. Elegía a una furcia, estaba intentando llamarlas de otra manera pero últimamente ingería demasiada absenta como para dejar de ser un cabrón por unos momentos, y pasaba la noche con ella sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ella se iba con su dinero y él se quedaba en su habitación con la certeza de que algún día encontraría a alguien lo suficientemente buena como para pasar la noche con él.<p>

Esta vez tendría cuidado de no destruir los pétalos de cerezos.

El remordimiento no se iba nunca de su pecho.

_No habían sido sus manos, pero ella estaba muerta._

Entró en el burdel a primera hora de la noche, cuando aún estaba medio vacío a pesar de la multitud de hombres que se arrastraban por el suelo, envueltos en sus propios vómitos debido a la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido al ser rechazados por alguna de las bailarinas. Sasuke les miró una sola vez y pasó de largo.

En él no existía nada de eso.

Eso que se supone que tienen todos los humanos.

_Compasión. Sasuke estaba desprovisto de eso desde hace mucho tiempo._

Se sentó en su habitual mesa, apartada de todo y de todos, sumida en la más absoluta penumbra donde solo sus rasgos se podían adivinar si alguna vez algún foco le rozaba. Las cabareteras soñaban con ese momento. Todas, sin excepción, salvo que a algunas se las notaba más que a otras. Sasuke giró en sus dedos un vaso, de absenta como no, antes de decidirse a darle un trago o no. La puesta en escena del todavía ensayo de una bailarina le distrajo.

Parecía que ella no encajaba en ese lugar.

Con ese cabello rubio como el oro recogido en una sensual coleta.

_Y con esas curvas cubiertas por aquel corsé morado y aquellas medias de rejilla._

Sasuke la contempló, poseído por un extraño sentimiento que devoraba su cuerpo poco a poco, que le abrasaba el pecho y otras partes de su anatomía que hasta ahora no le habían molestado tanto. Aquella bailarina le excitaba. No podía negarlo. Tenía un andar seguro de si misma, como si supiera que todo hombre en aquel lugar iba a mirarla a ella y a nadie más. Movía las caderas de un lado a otro mientras sus estilizadas piernas se movían al compás de una música sensual.

Sasuke estaba conmocionado.

Nadie le había puesto así y menos una rubia tan despampanante.

_El recuerdo de una cabellera rosa pasó por su mente, pero el cabello rubio lo eliminó._

Apretó el vaso con demasiada fuerza y en menos de un segundo el cristal se rompió atrayendo la atención de todos y en especial la de ella, que le miró con sus cristalinos ojos azules un momento para luego, con una mueca de asco desviar la mirada y continuar con lo suyo. Sasuke se sintió turbado y cabreado. Había encontrado a la orna de su zapato y solo deseaba enterrarse en ella con su coleta bien sujeta mientras la hacía suya una y otra vez.

-¿Se en-encuentra bien?- el tartamudeó de una bella y exótica cabaretera hizo que Sasuke perdiera de vista a su presa y aunque las palabras hirientes arañaron su paladar y cosquillearon su lengua no las pronunció. Aquella muchacha, que ahora le miraba con sus pálidos ojos, era una de las únicas cabareteras a las que tenía consideración.

Era tan frágil su apariencia.

Ni siquiera Sasuke se planteó si ella estaba a su altura o no.

_No quería mancillarla y romperla, para eso, ya estaban los demás._

La desdeñó con un gesto de manos y la pequeña bailarina se retiró en silencio. Sasuke intentó recordar su nombre, pero eso no era lo suyo, por lo que se prometió a si mismo averiguarlo la próxima vez que la viera, por lo pronto solo tenía una cosa en mente. Encontrar a la bailarina de corsé morado y medias de rejilla. Sin embargo supo que hasta que no terminará el acto de esa noche no conseguiría encontrarla. Aunque pusiera todo su empeño.

* * *

><p>Lo había intentando. Sasuke había intentando por todos los medios encontrarla y hacerla suya pero ella era tan esquiva como el propio Sasuke y este había sido incapaz de dar con ella. Por mucho que preguntara o amenazara nadie le decía donde encontrarla. Y eso comenzaba a frustrarle, demasiado y Sasuke frustrado solo era otro aliciente para que su carácter de mierda se convirtiera en algo peor.<p>

Más sucio y cruel.

Más rastrero que humano.

_Sino la hacía suya pronto iba a consumirse en su propio fuego._

No fue hasta dos semanas más tarde cuando decidió que estaba cansado de ese juego y que por lo tanto iba a esperar a que ella fuera la que se arrastrara hacia él. Y sabía que lo haría, todas lo hacían, de una manera u otra, todas se arrodillaban y besaban el suelo por donde pisaba. Daba igual lo borracho o drogado que estuviera, desde que tenía recuerdo siempre había una mujer en su cama. Incluso después de desheredado conseguía mujeres a puñados, aunque no se acostara con ellas.

Volvió al burdel otra noche más, acompañado de un viejo amigo ruidoso e hiperactivo que rápidamente puso sus ojos en la pequeña bailarina que semanas antes había preguntado por su estado. _Hinata_, recordó que se llamaba mientras veía como su amigo se la comía con los ojos. Solo basto una sola palabra de ella para que Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo y ruidoso, cayera rendido a sus pies. Le dejaron solo y con la sensación de que esa noche por fin se libraría de esa creciente presión que se había acomodado en su pecho.

Y no era el alcohol ingerido.

Ni la droga que corría por sus venas.

_Era la ardiente necesidad de dejar de estar solo, aunque fuera solo por una noche._

Tan perdido estaba en sus propias cavilaciones que no se percató de que ella se acercaba a su mesa, levantando suspiros y silbidos de admiración a su paso y quizás algún que otro pellizco en su trasero respingón.

-¿Te cansaste ya de jugar?-susurró en el oído de Sasuke mientras dejaba que su aliento cálido acariciara la blanquecina piel del joven.

Él sonrió con cinismo al comprobar como efectivamente había sido ella la que había acabado cayendo en sus brazos.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estaba jugando?- contestó despreocupado mientras se llevaba a los labios otro vaso de absenta. ¿Cuántos iban ya? Sasuke había perdido la cuenta y aún asi seguía ebrio. Que coño estaba pasando, él lo único que quería era evadirse.

-Ino- ronroneó la joven mientras mordía con suma sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke- La próxima vez, puedes preguntar diciendo mi nombre, no describiendo mi figura.

Con una carcajada impregnada de burla Ino se fue, contoneando su figura sutilmente y sin volverse a mirar a Sasuke una sola vez más. Pero eso no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando su nombre.

El fuego que le abrasaba por dentro pareció apaciguarse un poco.

Se relamió los labios mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Ino.

_La próxima vez apagaría esa risa burlona para convertirla en gemidos de placer._

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes entero antes de que Sasuke volviera a buscarla. Comenzaron de nuevo a jugar al ratón y al gato, solo que estaba vez ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de que papel desempeñaba uno y cual desempeñaba el otro.<p>

Y aunque Ino había querido olvidar ese extraño calor que la recorría todo el cuerpo cada noche al recordar los ojos de Sasuke no lo había conseguido. Solo los cuchicheos de las demás bailarinas conseguían distraerla un poco. A Ino le molestaba saber que él había estado con todas sus compañeras pero el deseo era tan abrumador que estuvo convencida de que si esa noche le veía caería en sus brazos sin remedio.

Con el cuerpo dispuesto y muy caliente.

Los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cubiertos de un velo de placer.

_A lo mejor así el miedo que sentía a verle con otra desaparecería. O quizás no._

Recorrió el burdel con sus ojos azules buscándole con cierta desesperación pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro. Y no le extraño encontrarle en la misma mesa de siempre, con una vaso de absenta levantado en su honor. Los ojos de Sasuke no dejaban de mirarla con una turbadora y lasciva pasión. De pronto Ino se vio andando hacía él como atraída por un imán. Sasuke adornó su atractivo rostro con una sonrisa sensual mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y se levantaba a la par que Ino llegaba a él.

No hicieron falta palabras para que la mano de él agarrara el codo de ella y tampoco hubo necesidad de decir nada cuando ella le siguió como un corderito obediente y sumiso.

Pero ambos sabían que ella no era nada de eso.

Era todo lo contrario.

_Y esa noche iba a sacar las uñas para marcarle como suyo. Y para ser suya._

* * *

><p>Las manos de Sasuke arrancaron el corsé de Ino en cuanto pusieron un pie en la habitación de él. Los dedos de Ino desabrocharon la camisa blanca de Sasuke mientras él se entretenía acariciando cada recoveco de piel que había dejado al descubierto. Ino llevaba medias de rejilla y Sasuke no le pidió que se las quitara, Tampoco le dio tiempo a llevarla a la cama sino que la cogió del trasero y la empotró en la pared con brusquedad, lo que provocó que de los labios entreabiertos de Ino se escapara un gemido involuntario de placer.<p>

Ambos eran amantes del dolor.

De las heridas.

_De la pasión que nunca acaba y que jamás se convierte en otra cosa._

Las estilizadas piernas de Ino rodearon la cintura de Sasuke mientras los labios de él mordían y succionaban el cuello de la bailarina. Había algo en ella que atraía a Sasuke demasiado, como si ella pudiera controlarlo, como si se hubiera metido dentro de su cuerpo sin deseos de irse de allí. Y con los gemidos de Ino provocándole Sasuke se propuso hacerla sufrir de la misma manera que ella le hacía sufrir a él. Lamió su cuello con turbadora pasividad mientras Ino aferraba el cabello azabache de Sasuke, quizás buscando más de él, quizás con temor a encontrar más. Desde que había comenzado a vender su cuerpo Ino jamás había sentido tanto placer como el que sentía en ese momento con Sasuke en el valle de sus senos mordiendo con fiereza uno de sus pezones.

Le necesitaba en ella.

Sin contemplaciones.

_No era una tierna florecilla. Quería tener sexo con Sasuke, no hacer el amor._

Sasuke, enfebrecido por el placer y totalmente dispuesto a hacer a Ino suya la penetró de golpe, con brusquedad y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza cosa que Ino agradeció de buen grado como demostró el gemido de absoluto placer que escapó de sus labios rojos, casi como si fueran una cereza. Sasuke lamió sus labios y la besó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y cuando vio que ella cerraba los suyos paró de penetrarla.

-Abre los ojos. Quiero verte cuando te corras para mi- siseó sumamente sensual Sasuke ante la reprobatoria mirada de Ino. Sin embargo ella obedeció porque no estaba para juegos. Necesitaba sentir a Sasuke en sus extrañas. Como le deseaba.

Al ver su deseo cumplido Sasuke movió su cadera con fuerza, provocando que la espalda de Ino chocara contra la pared. Algún que otro mechón rubio escapo de su coleta y entonces Sasuke recordó su fantasía por lo que separó a Ino de la pared y la llevo hacia la cama, sin salir en ningún momento de ella. Ella se dejó hacer y no opuso resistencia cuando Sasuke la tumbó de espaldas a él agarrando su coleta rubia para alzar su cabeza, incluso le había girado un poco el rostro para que ella pudiera mirarlo.

Estaban tan hambrientos de deseo.

Querían ser el uno del otro con tanta urgencia.

_Sin embargo sabían que nada acabaría bien. Sus vidas eran demasiado caóticas._

Con su fantasía a medio cumplir Sasuke volvió a penetrar a Ino mientras tiraba de su cabello con fiereza. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan bien, tan realizado, a pesar de estar haciéndoselo con una put…bailarina de cancán, intentaba dejar los términos despectivos aunque solo fuera en ese momento.

Los gemidos de ambos se entrecruzaron en la sucia y destartalada habitación y a ninguno de los dos les importó ser oídos o descubiertos. Eso solo le añadía otro aliciente a su deseo desenfrenado. Ese que se les comía por dentro y que les arrancaba gotas de sudor que perlaban sus cuerpos desnudos. O casi. Ino aún tenía sus medias de rejillas, algo rasgadas por las fieras manos de Sasuke que buscaban más y más piel.

El orgasmo les tomó por sorpresa.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y el de Ino se arqueó.

_Al terminar solo hubo una escueta despedida y una sonrisa cómplice._

* * *

><p>Los encuentros duraron varios meses. Sasuke satisfacía sus más oscuros deseos e Ino conseguía tener la atención de aquel peligroso hombre. Los rumores habían llegado hasta ella. No hacía mucho que Sasuke había sido desheredado debido a una sospechosa muerte de una amante suya. Ino no quería imaginar a la chica y supo que si la hubiera conocido se habrían odiado y querido al mismo tiempo, estaba convencida, era un pálpito que tenía. Era una certeza como que el cielo era azul y que ella se estaba enamorando de Sasuke.<p>

La chica se llamaba Sakura.

De curvas dulces, ojos verdes y cabello rosa.

_La habían encontrado muerta. Ahogada. Con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. _

Ino y Sasuke mantuvieron una rutina que les satisfacía a ambos. Él la poseía a primeras horas de la noche y a primeras horas de la mañana, siempre y cuando ella hubiera lavado de su cuerpo cualquier marca de otro hombre. Sasuke toleraba eso. Ella no era de su propiedad, al menos no en ese sentido e Ino, bueno, no tenía el suficiente valor como para pedirle que no estuviera con otra que no fuera ella. Era una cobarde, lo sabía. Además Ino comprendía que la extraña historia que mantenían iba a acabar pronto. En cuanto el hilo que los mantenía juntos se rompiera.

La rutina se rompió seis meses después de aquel fogoso encuentro en la habitación de Sasuke. En cuanto puso un pie en el burdel un hombre adulto. De cabello y ojos idénticos al Uchiha. Dijo responder al nombre de Itachi Uchiha.

Su hermano había venido a buscarle.

Sus padres habían muerto y con ellos el desheredo de Sasuke.

_Ino creyó morir cuando Sasuke sonrió cruelmente. Era una sonrisa de despedida._

Ambos hermanos se marcharían al día siguiente. Sasuke no tenía nada de valor que quisiera llevarse de allí e Itachi había venido con lo puesto y no tenía necesidad de pasar más de una noche en el cochambroso hotel donde Sasuke se hospedaba.

Ino por su parte se despidió del Uchiha a su manera. Con besos lascivos y un último polvo. Ella no iba a significar nada para Sasuke, eso lo tenía claro, pero Sasuke si que significaba algo para ella.

Quizás eso era lo que la mataba.

Lo que la consumía por dentro.

_Se había enamorado como una gilipollas. Y ahora él se iba sin decir adiós._

* * *

><p>Pasó un año antes de que Ino pudiera ser capaz de fingir que había olvidado a Sasuke y todo lo relacionado con él, incluyendo sus caricias y sus besos. Ninguna de sus compañeras dijo nada, eran perros abandonados a su suerte que habían conseguido un buen amo que no las abandonaría, justo lo contrario a Ino. La tenían pena, pero no lo demostraban, en un trabajo como aquel la amistad y la camadería desaparecía. Sino era ella era una misma. Y ninguna quería volver a la calle. Ni siquiera Ino, por eso salía todas las noches a bailar con sensualidad, sin importarle no ser observada por unos fríos ojos negros.<p>

Pero, siempre hay un pero, una noche tuvo miedo. Lo había visto. En su mesa de siempre, con su vaso de absenta levantado de nuevo en su honor y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Ino le miró, sin saber si era real o una mala jugada de su mente.

Fue feliz durante unos segundos.

Unos míseros segundos.

Hasta que la vio a ella a su lado.

_Sasuke era un hijo de puta que no podía amar a una sola mujer._

Y aún así se sentía culpable al ver como Ino rompía a llorar, corriendo su perfecto maquillaje y ensuciando su rostro. Su acompañante la miro con pena hasta que la rubia desapareció de la vista de todos. En ese entonces Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y posó en ella un fajo de billetes. Siempre era considerado con sus perras y las pagaba a todas. Ahora tenía que ir a cobrar su deuda con Ino.

Entró en su camerino sin esperar invitación y la hizo suya en su tocador. Ella no se resistió pero continuaba llorando en sus brazos. Pero pronto los sollozos se hicieron gemidos y sin saber como ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Sasuke siempre la hacía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Me has echado de menos, I-no?- siseó en su oído con sensualidad. Ambos desnudos, contra el espejo del tocador. En cualquier momento alguien podía entrar, sin esperar invitación, como él. Ese hecho solo aumentaba el deseo de ambos.

-Si, Sasuke-kun…te he echado de menos…-Ino no pudo mentirle, no mientras Sasuke, borracho de deseo acariciaba su cabello.

Borracho de deseo.

Ansioso por probar su cuerpo otra vez.

_Enamorado como un gilipollas que sabe que va a quedarse a ver como ella está con otros._

No había palabras de amor en su relación. Ni fidelidad, ambos había acordado acostarse con quien fuera siempre y cuando volvieran a los brazos del otro. No querían dormir solos y sin saber como se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la otra persona. Ino se acostumbró a su crueldad y a sus desplantes. Él a su superioridad fingida y a su exasperante voz. Estaban tan rotos que la única forma de curarse era destruirse aún más.

Quizás por eso Sasuke huyó de casa con todo el dinero para que Ino tuviera una vida mejor.

Quizás por eso Ino dejó de estar con otros hombres porque solo ansiaba estar con Sasuke.

_Nunca admitieron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, no les hizo falta. Sobraban las palabras._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Espero de corazón que el fic os haya gustado y no todo lo contrario. Sé que es algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir pero me dijeron que era hora de que hiciera algo que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Y en fin, salió esto.

Vuestros reviews con alabanzas o por el contrario con amenazas y suplicas para que deje de escribir serán bien recibidos (creo que comentar no os cuesta nada. Lo digo por los que añaden a autores favoritos y no se molestan en dejar un review)

Besos

_Sighs._


End file.
